Sonic and StarFox
by Rae-Gracia
Summary: StarFox looses member Krystal after some differences between her and Fox, and her replacement, Shadow, doesn't seem to click with Fox. Tension is high, and its only a matter of time before someone snaps. In the meantime, Sonic joins StarWolf, and is enjoying himself. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Meetings!

Fox had different types of days.

There were the good days, where his depression receded, where his illnesses went away temporarily, where he could just have fun and forget all his worries. Where he could laugh and play, goof off, and not worry that his asthma would act up, or that the devices on his legs would not give out.

Then there were bad days, where he couldn't smile if his life depended on it, where he couldn't walk without his breath leaving him and his legs aching. Where he would probably have another attack if he even walked quickly.

Today was a bad day.

Sign-ups were normally fun, and exciting. Picking a new recruit was a rare occurrence, and the team all enjoyed training them. Whether they were tall, short, thin, wide, whatever their gender and orientation may be, StarFox picked a recruit based on heart.

However, due to recent accidents concerning Fox's illnesses, the number of those who signed up for StarFox specifically dropped. Suddenly, StarWolf was a better team to join. They didn't have impaired team members, and they were earning a shit ton more than StarFox.

How the hell this happened, Fox didn't want to explain. He was just glad they had one sign-up. They needed an extra pair of paws. Yet, the newest member was... odd, to say the least. His files were quite the read, and might have entertained him, had his migraines not been so bad.

Shadow the Hedgehog. No last name. Odd. But not uncommon. He's a father, married to Sonic the Hedgehog. Pretty well-known on another planet, but not Fox's. He didn't bother reading anymore. The guy stood in front of him, silent and awaiting further orders. Fox stood, not replying when Slippy asked him if he needed help. "You're Shadow, right?"

"That's me." His response was curt. Not a talker. Well then. Fox leaned against his desk as he examined the dark-furred male before him. "...And you do know this is StarFox, correct?" Shadow simply nodded in response. Fox glanced back at Falco. "Take him to the ship. I'll wait with Peppy and finish the rest of the paperwork."

"You sure you don't want me to-" Slippy began.

"No, I'll be fine." Fox cut him off. He then headed out to where Peppy was. His legs burned from the devices strapped to them malfunctioning, but he ignored it. Today was not a good day.

The hall cleared out as the new recruits went to their respective teams. Sonic donned his coat as he hummed to himself, excited for Shadow. Sure, he'd miss his lover dearly, but they needed the money. Shadow would do great, he knew it. It was time for him to go home, see his darling children.

He was making his way to the exit when someone called, "Hey you! Blue Hedgehog, red coat!" Sonic froze up, turning to the voice. "Yeah you, we'll take you!" It was a dashingly handsome grey wolf, adorned in a red and silver uniform. His shirt bore the insignia of StarWolf. The wolf approached him, as Sonic asked, "What?"

"You're here to join a Star Team right? We'll take you." He crossed his arms and flashed a grin of sharp teeth. "StarWolf'll take ya." The blue speedster took a breath. Join a Star Team? Get back into action. It was tempting, his legs twitching a bit, but he also thought of his babies at home. "I... um... hold on." And he darted to the nearest washroom, his speed earning a whistle of approval from the wolf.

Sonic yanked his phone from his pocket and pressed 1- speed dial for the one person who always knew the answer. It rang twice before the answering machine picked up.

"This is the number of Angie Cortex, if you are calling in regards to my art school, press 1. If you are calling in regards to my fireworks shop, press 2. If you are calling in regards to my two sons, fuck off. If you are calling in regards to my hospitals, please hang up and call 9-1-1, you fucking idiot. If you are calling in regards to my writing website, fucking email me. If you are Sonic, press 3."

He pressed said key, and then Angie herself picked up. "Children are fine, Soni is sleeping, and Davy is eating."

"Thanks for the update. Now, a question. Should I join StarWolf?"

"Why the hell not? Sounds like fucking fun, and we all know that Crash likes when the babies stay for awhile."

"Thanks." He hung up and took a deep breath. Then he headed out to where the wolf waited patiently. "Done?" He asked politely. Sonic nodded. "Yeah. And yeah, I'm here to join a Star Team."

"Excellent. My name's Wolf. Wolf O'Donnell." He held out his hand, and Sonic took it. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He chirped as he firmly shook. Wolf grinned. "Great to have ya. Follow me, and we'll fill out the necessary paperwork."

"Right Captain!" He smiled as Wolf led him away.

The other male chuckled. "Its just Wolf."


	2. Names anyone?

Sonic & StarFox Ch. 2

Shadow sighed in relief as he walked into his room and saw his luggage had been brought up safely. Walking over, he began to unpack, slowly and carefully taking everything out. Placing his most treasured artifact, a photograph of him, his love, and their twin boys Soni and Davy, on the nightstand, he smiled at the image. Soni had his fur color and single-bang split but Sonic's hairstyle and hair color while Davy had Sonic's spikey bangs and fur color but Shadow's hairstyle and hair color.  
>He smiled at the thought of coming home to his love and children and was imagining what kind of greeting would they do when his portable hologram phone rang. He answered with a, "Ultimate Life Form speaking."<br>"So is that your title I have to call you by now, huh Shadow?" the voice came from Sonic's hologram which just appeared.  
>"Sonic? W-Why are you calling? Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.<br>"No, I just have some news." Shadow's stomach did a flip-flop as he asked, "W-What news Sonikku-Kun? Are Soni and Davy okay? Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine Shadow. I just wanna tell ya'... I joined StarWolf!"<br>Shadow felt sick. He knew StarFox and StarWolf were mortal enemies, but he couldn't stand the thought of being Sonic's enemy again. Not when they're married with 2 kids...  
>"Yo, Shads, You alright? You don't look too good..." Sonic inquired, a worried look on his face. Shadow snapped out of his trance, relizing Sonic could see him. Faking a smile, he said cheerfully, "That's great Sonikku!"<br>Smiling, Sonic replied, "Thank ya Shadow-Kun. I'll call you later, mkay' sweetie?"  
>"Okay, bye Sonikku-Kun..."<br>"Bye Shadow!" Shadow flipped the phone closed, sick to his stomach and sad. 'Why, of all teams, StarWolf?" he thought miserably as he walked out of his room.

Fox stood in front of his team. It was an odd group of people; Falco Lombardi, a bird, Slippy Toad, a frog, Peppy Hare, a hare, R.O.B., a robot, and their newly appointed member, Shadow Chaos Robotnick the hedgehog.  
>"Everyone, since we have a new member, we should go over our names. I'm Fox McCloud, codename Fire Fox," he said.<br>"I'm Slippy Toad, codename Frog Spawn," Slippy squeaked.  
>"I'm Falco Lombardi, codename Lone Bird," Falco grumbled.<br>"I'm Peppy Hare, codename... Killer Easter Bunny," Peppy mumbled, causing sniggers from Slippy and Falco.  
>"I am Robot Operating Buddy, my codename is R.O.B.," R.O.B. droned.<br>"Um... I'm S-Shadow Robotnick, and um..." Shadow began, but Fox cut him off with, "Your codename is Dead Silence." Everyone nodded approvingly, but Shadow seemed distgusted. 'What's his deal?' Fox thought. He continued.  
>"These codenames are to protect your identity. Use them during missions and battles. Some teams such as StarWolf-" (Everyone but Shadow, who gulped, hissed angrily) "-StarFish, StarCat, and StarChipmunk-" (Shadow wore a confused expression while everyone nodded approvingly once more) "-know our real names, but still... YOU MUST USE THE CODENAMES. Alright?"<br>"Yes sir!" the team chimed.  
>"Y-Yes s-s-sir..." Shadow stuttered.<p>

Wolf opened the door to Sonic's new room. Sonic walked into the room, in total awe of the blue ocean murals decorating the walls and floor. "This is the blue room..." Sonic turned to Wolf and stared, open-mouthed, too stunned to talk. Wolf looked away, embarressed, as he mumbled, "Um, if you don't like it there is the garden-painted yellow room, or the fire red roo-"  
>Sonic glomped Wolf, repeatively saying, "!" Wolf blushed slightly as he murmered, "Y-Your w-w-welc-come..." Sonic let go of Wolf with a big smile. "My luggage should get here soon," He said. Wolf nodded.<br>"The team will be downstairs preparing information for- AAAARRRRGGGGGGG!" Angie suddenly appeared directly in front of Wolf but her back facing him. Smiling, the tomboy said to Sonic gingerly, "Here's all the things you need... clothes, spare underwear, pictures, formal wear, a couple of your power rings, your ds, dsi, 3ds, your gameboy advanced and a few games for each one, stamps, drawing supplies, all of your running shoes, 2 chaos emeralds, black and blue, skin lotion, some swim suits, sunblock, bug repellent, your allergy meds, drawings from the kids, some balloons, a portrait of me, some money(some=ALOT), your I.D., your driver's lincense, your diploma, your secret digsuse, special shampoo, conditioner and body wash, your stuffed cow Milk('Sonic grabbed the cow and quickly hid it.'), and just in case..." Angie's voice lowered to a whisper so only Sonic could hear. "Your maternity clothes and several E.P.T.s. Okay! Bye bye Sonic!" And as fast as she came, she was gone.  
>Wolf was totally confused at what just happened. "Um, who was that?" He asked. Sonic, still embarressed at what Angie last said, mumbled, "My best friend who came to bring me my luggage..." Wolf nodded at this and said, "Well, when you've finished unpacking, come downstairs." Then he left the room.<p>

Sonic was back to normal seconds after his embarressing ordeal. Wolf stood in front of team and said, "Everyone, introduce yourself."  
>"I'm Leon, and in battle or on missions, my codename is Killing Stealth," a yellowish lizard said to Sonic.<br>"I am Panther, and my codename is the Black Rose," a panther murmered rather dramatically. Sonic couldn't help it, so he burst out laughing. Panther glared and hissed, "What's so funny?" Sonic fell to the ground and laughed, "That is s-so funny! What a ridiculous name! Black Rose! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wolf couldn't contain the laughter that sprang up inside of him, so he laughed too.  
>A serious female voice cut in and even stopped Sonic's laughter. "Boys, where are your manners?" All male creatures in that room turned to see StarWolf's only female member, Krystal. She jumped down from her perch on the stair rail and walked over to them. "What ever happened to ladies first?" she inquired. Wolf cleared his throat to protest, but Panther suddenly had a rose in his hand and was giving it to Krystal, all while saying, "Introduce yourself next to our new member." Krystal walked over to Sonic and said, "My name's Krystal but my codename is Fox Killer." Sonic nodded as he took in this small piece of information, storing it away. Wolf smiled as he told, "Sonic, you already know my name, my codename is Moonlit Blood. You may pick your own codename as you introduce yourself." Nodding, Sonic announced, " My name is Sonic Robotnick-WaterRain the Hedgehog, and my codename is going to be Chaos Emerald!" Every murmered approvingly while Sonic thought, 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' <p>


	3. You hurt his feelings!

Sonic & StarFox Ch. 3

Shadow sat in his room, fuming over the last moments that had just happened. 'Why do I always get the emo names? Oh yeah! Apparently because I look like a goth!' he thought bitterly. Sighing, he thought of his prescious Sonikku who could get into trouble like that! He mentally snapped for emphasis. Sighing once again, he stood up and headed for the bathroom, intent of taking a warm bath. Stripping off his clothes, he slid into the burning water, relaxing his tense muscles. His mind drifting into the white fog of sleep, he thought one last time of his Sonikku.

Sonic sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Everyone had stuffed themselves that dinner. What a feast! Sonic had helped himself in the making of it. Roast beef, meatloaf, spaghetti, salad, chili dogs, and to top it all off... cherry pie, cheesecake, napolian ice cream, and peppermint humbugs. Sonic sighed as he closed his eyes, having gained a pound or 2. Wolf smiled as he stood up, filled to the brim with food. "We've had a great dinner," Wolf began.  
>"Too right!" Sonic called in an australian accent. Everyone burst out laughing, all also tipsy from wine.<br>"Lord, we thank you for this bountiful meal! Can I get an amen!" Leon yelled.  
>"AMEN!" Everyone cheered. Panther hiccuped as he screamed, "Lord, oh Lord! Preaching to the choir! CAN I GET AN AMEN!"<br>"AMEN!" Everyone bellowed once more. Wolf wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes as he giggeled, "Awright! Bedtime everybudy!" Everyone got up, teetered a bit, then went their ways. Sonic watched as Panther carried Krystal into her room, and locked the door behind them. Shaking his head, the blue, anthropolic hedgehog stumbeled into his room, collasped on his bed, and was out like a light.

Sonic woke up early. His head throbbed, and his body hurt, but that was not what had awaken him. "Oh yeah..." he croaked. He then jumped up, scurried to the bathroom, and vomited in the toliet. "Must be from the hangover," he murmered. Sonic then stood up straight, rinsed out his mouth, stripped, and jumped into the shower. The burning water seemed to wash away the headache, and remind him of Shadow's warm body. He blushed, then began to massage the shampoo into his blue quills. He rubbed it all over his body, then rinsed, then began to condition his body. Once he was finished with the shower, Sonic dressed into some sweatpants, and a maternity shirt that said, 'So what if I'm FAT? I'm Pretty, Hot, And Tempting. PHAT.' It was one of his favorites, and he definately wasn't going to wear 'Screw you, I'm knocked up. SO WHAT?' or 'I've been laid, how about you?' Those were embarressing, and plain mean. He liked the one he had on. 'So did Shadow...' He thought, blushing as he walked down the stairs. He felt the nausea return, but ignored it, as food right now was more important. His stomach growled loudly as the smell of fried chicken reached him.  
>"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Chicken..." he mumbled, still half-asleep. Wolf stood at the stove, frying the chicken on his own.<br>"Good morning Sonic-Chan!" Wolf called, waving the spatula hello. Sonic giggled as he asked, "Are you sure you can cook?" Wolf frowned as he replied in a huff, "I can cook as well as I can talk, thank ya very much!" Sonic laughed his reply, "WELL then I'm scared half-to-death now. Oh well." Wolf turned around, pointed his palm at Sonic, and said in a valley-girl voice, "Just talk to the hand! Talk to the hand!" Sonic laughed as he washed his hands, entertained by Wolf. Leon stomped in growling, "Can you two idiots shut up?" Sonic and Wolf laughed at him.  
>Krystal then walked in with only a thin silk robe on. "Hey boys," she said in a tired voice. Blushes overtook Leon and Wolf's faces as they stared at her. Sonic smiled at her, not at all captivated by her attractive body. He wasn't straight, so why would he?<br>"Hi Krystal, slept well?" Sonic asked. Krystal nodded as she replied, "Yeah... but Panther was crowding me the WHOLE night!"  
>"I was not!" Panther walked in wearing a fluffy white robe, a pretend look of a victim on his face. He kissed Krystal on her neck, mumbling, "We're going to take a shower..." Krystal giggled as Panther led her to their room.<br>Wolf and Leon let out shaky sighs, and then Wolf turned to Sonic.  
>"How can you resist her succabus-like body that is so curvacious and delicious?" Wolf franticly asked. Sonic giggled as he replied, "I'm married. I'm a father. I'm gay. And she's not my type, if I was straight..."<br>Leon snorted as he hissed, "I don't believe in surrogencies..." Sonic's once happy mood began to fade as he replied, "N-No... thats not how-"  
>"No? Foster care? Adoption? Previous wife? Left on your doorstep?" Leon growled. Sonic's eyes filled with tears as he replied, "No, I had them myself..."<br>"So you're a girl?"  
>"NO!" Sonic looked up, crying, as he screamed, "I am male, yet I concieved and had children myself! I worked hard and had 2 children! I have a loving family! I just..."<br>He ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut, leaving Wolf and Leon shocked.

Shadow sat up and gasped, having nearly drowned in his bath. A tender knock at the bathroom door sounded, as Slippy kindly spoke, "S-Shadow...?"  
>"I'm fine!" he stuttered. He got out of the bathtub, dried, wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out. Luckily, Slippy had left, so he dressed, and left the room. <p>


	4. The Storm and the Calm

Shadow didn't know what to expect when he left his bathroom. So when he saw Fox tied to a chair and Falco dancing around him wearing what looked like an old African mask, and Slippy beating a drum, he was only mildly surprised. The hedgehog watched the odd event, entertained and very disturbed. The young frog looked up and spotted the black-furred male examining them. He instantly stopped, and so did Falco. Fox opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even, McCloud." Shadow sighed softly. "I'm gonna leave the room, and come back in about five minutes. When I do come back, you three better be back to normal." And he turned on his heel and left. The Ultimate Lifeform headed down to the base's basement, where the team kept their alcohol. He needed a glass of wine right about now.

Falco untied the vulpine, and Slippy put away their odd ritualistic items. Fox stretched his arms and yawned. "Now that I am no longer being sacrificed to the Nutella Gods, may I go to bed now?" Falco and Slippy glanced at each other and simply nodded, and with that said, the leader of the team headed to his bedroom.

Shadow and Fox stopped each other in the hallway. They were silent, exchanging deadly glares. "McCloud." Shadow hissed.

"Robotnik…." Fox's voice had an equal amount, if not even more venom. "I don't mean to be rude, but your records show that you're engaged to our enemy team's newest 'pet'."

"Don't fucking call Sonikku a 'pet'. He is a better fighter than you, and you will never surpass him! He saved the fucking world from Dr. Eggman more than you can count on your little, pudgy fingers!"

"So he defeated an egg. Big deal. I've protected the Lylat System from Andross more times than 'Sonikku' has saved anything."

"Andross isn't even that dangerous! I could take him down with my eyes shut!"

"Sonic probably isn't even that fast! I could beat him in any race! He can't even swim for Christ's sakes!"

"You will never amount up to what your father was!"

That was it. Fox tackled the other male, closing his fingers around his throat. Shadow was caught off guard, grimacing when his skull hit the metal floors. Once the initial shock wore off, he realized he was quickly losing air. His knee slammed into Fox's gut, and said person let out a choked cry. His grip loosened, and Shadow took this opportunity to flip them over. His fist connected with the vulpine's jaw, and he grinned sadistically at the crack he heard. What shocked him was the other grabbed his chest fur and used it to yank the other off of him. Shadow tumbled off, his head suddenly clouded.

Fox jumped up, spinning around to attack once more. His eyes widened. Shadow was gone. He audibly gulped, backing up slowly. His body trembled slightly, the pain from the hits still affecting him. A boot connected with his back, and he cried out, falling over. Shadow grinned as his dark form left the shadows. His hands wrapped themselves around the other's tail, one of his most sensitive appendages, and yanked with all his strength, Fox screamed, his body filling with immense pain and slight pleasure.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and nothing but screams left him as Shadow yanked, his intentions seeming to be ripping the leader's tail off. Fox's vision darkened, and Shadow's grip vanished. All he heard was Slippy and Falco's frantic voice before he blacked out.

Sonic laid in his bedroom, staring up at his bed's canopy. He was feeling better, physically. Emotionally, he was still hurt. He knew no one would understand his life, no one other than his family. When he and Shadow first began dating, they had no intentions on marriage or children. Then Eggman kidnapped Sonic. He performed horrid experiments the blue hedgehog had longed locked away, and he didn't remember much after Shadow rescued him. His memories resume when he awoke four months later in a hospital.

The doctors had surprising news for the mammal. He was pregnant. It seemed that he had a womb implanted into him, but they would need to run a few tests to be absolutely certain. They also had to run tests to see who the father was, since Eggman could've easily inseminated him. Sonic refused, and he was released two weeks later. Five months later, Sonic gave birth to his first child, Soni. When Shadow brought the baby to the new mother, he found a surprise. A diamond ring, attached to the baby's little hat.

About two months after the birth of his first child, Sonic married his longtime and loyal boyfriend. He moved into a new house with his small family, and they had a quiet life for around a year. Then the husbands got a pleasant surprise. A simple checkup revealed Sonic was three months pregnant. Sonic and Shadow, still adjusting to one baby, began preparing for a second child. Davy was born six weeks early, yet was unusually healthy. A day before the mother and child were released, a hole in his heart was found. Since he seemed to have no problems, the hospital released them anyway. Davy grew up healthy, and two years have passed since then.

Sonic sat up, thinking of his two babies at home. What was he thinking? Joining this team when his children were still learning to talk. The hedgehog arose, then began collecting his items. He stuffed them into his suitcase, then put on his jacket. He brought it downstairs, resting it by the door. He went over to the kitchen to get his apron, but halted in his steps.

Wolf was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands folded on his lap. There was a large cupcake in front of him with the words, "I'M SORRY SONIC." written in large, blue icing. The canine smiled at the other mammal. "I made this to apologize for what Leon said…. And I hope that you'll feel more at home here. You're part of the family now…."

Sonic blushed and smiled gently. Maybe, he could stay a little bit longer…. He sat in front of his leader, and the two males shared the delicious.


End file.
